


Color Pencils

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: I gave the whole color soulmates thing a shot.





	Color Pencils

Jason grunted, slowly making his way down the hall to the room where detention was being held. He shook his head and entered the room, noticing that the other students were running amok. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet. Watching the other blobs of various shades of gray and black move around the room, he rolled his eyes.

The sound of a pencil snapping suddenly caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a student hovering over another student seated in a desk. The pencil snapper was talking but Jason couldn’t hear a word he was saying, he suddenly felt angry. His blood boiled and he could feel his face heat up. If he could see color, he’d see the red covering his neck and face.

“Hey,” Jason said, slapping the other boy who needed a haircut. The kid looked at Jason, shock clear on his face.

“Did you just slap me?”

Jason stood tall, eyes burning holes through the other boy’s face. “Yeah, got a problem?”

Knowing he was no match for the former quarterback, he glared at his victim before heading to the back of the room, hitting his friend who was laughing. Jason’s eyes followed him, making sure the boy didn’t try anything else. Seemingly satisfied, he turned to look at the student sitting down.

His breath caught in his throat when he made eye contact with the other boy. Suddenly the gray and black turned into bright colors, lighting up the room of delinquents and outcasts. His lips parted as he tried to take it all in. He looked down at the dark skinned boy and searched through his brown eyes, looking for any indication that he had suddenly found his soulmate too. His eyes stung with tears when the other boy seemed normal.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he blinked back the tears and readjusted the bag hanging off his shoulder. Jason watched as the boy read the row of numbers on the side of a colored pencil, his heart shattering as he realized that his soulmate still couldn’t see color.


End file.
